


Bundle of Joy

by clover71



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Possibly OOC, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren thought he wasn't ready to be a father yet and was worried that Masato might want to have a baby soon, so to keep Masato distracted, Ren got him a puppy. Apparently, things didn't go as planned.   (A RenMasa-centric fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundle of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> \- In case you didn't see the tags, this is MPREG and therefore, this is undoubtedly slash or boys love or M/M romance, so be warned and close the tab/ window of your browser if it isn't your cup of tea. This is RenMasa-centric, by the way.
> 
> \- This idea struck me when my daughter and I were talking about the movie [_'Marley and Me'_](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marley_%26_Me_%28film%29) and she asked if I wanted to watch it again but I told her it was a movie I loved but apparently, I don't have enough emotional strength to watch it again. I recently lost a dog so.
> 
> \- I started writing this without any intention of using it for a writing challenge, but then I realized it fit a prompt for one of the writing challenges I signed up for. So this would be for the prompt **_'stars'_** in my [prompt table](http://cloversworld.livejournal.com/68572.html) from LJ's [12-stories](http://12-stories.livejournal.com/) challenge. Also for the square prompt 'Fork in the Road' from my Trope Bingo (2014) card.
> 
> \- I initially aimed for around 3K to 4K words, but damn, this story wrote itself. ~~Not beta'ed~~ This has been beta'ed by radcliffe_bass, weird/ otherworldly sentence construction were left deliberately.
> 
> \- There is no spontaneous explanation for the MPREG situation, just wrote it in a way that it's something normal and natural in this world that I made up for these lovely characters. Also, same sex marriage is pretentiously legal in Japan in this timeline.
> 
> \- ETA: (6.21.2016) Excuse the sour attitude but I'm extremely stressed out with work, exhausted from meeting deadlines and dealing with bastards I come across with in real life, so spare me. Writing fanfics is my escape from all that so I write for myself, not for anyone else, and I post it here because this is my sanctuary. Anyone who comes across my fics are welcome to read but I am not asking for critique. I don't need it. If I do, I'll say so in my notes. If I don't say anything, that means I am not asking for it. I don't even expect reviews, but if you want to leave one in reaction to the story itself, feel free to do so. I have long established my writing styles, been writing for decades, so I don't need my writing to be judged, especially if it's merely a fan fiction, unless I specifically ask for it.
> 
> ***** 0 *****
> 
> .  
> .  
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Uta no Prince-sama and its characters. Copyright remains with the game developer, Nippon Ichi Software, Inc., the game's publisher, Broccoli, and the anime creator A-1 Pictures.  
> .  
> .
> 
> * * *

.  
.  


 

The puppy was Syo's idea only because it was exactly what he did – get a puppy, that is – after having endured Natsuki's incessant pleading about adding a little bundle of joy to their little family soon. 

Syo said he knew Natsuki was talking about having a baby. Problem was, Syo _is the_ carrier, not Natsuki, and Syo stated quite adamantly that he was so not ready to stand in the middle of a stage balancing both a violin and a baby bump. 

Whatever. Syo claimed the puppy worked well in distracting Natsuki. "At least he has stopped blurting out anything baby-related," Syo said with a sigh of relief. 

Okay, well perhaps it shouldn't be a surprise though since puppies, Piyo-chan and fairies were among Natsuki's weaknesses. But. 

Would it work with Masato?

Ren wasn't so sure why it was Syo he called in the first place. Normally, he would run to Tokiya but the man was still on vacation somewhere in Ishikawa with Otoya and wouldn't take his calls. "If it's not a matter of life and death, Ren, I'm a bit preoccupied right now," he had said when Ren did give him a ring. If Ren knew better, he was just pounding into Otoya at that moment, but… he wouldn't go there. He just wouldn't.

And Cecil? Well the prince was busy with his royal duties in Agnapolis so. 

Feeling rather lost while thumbing on his phone, Ren ended up calling Syo. And he was glad he did because… well, because Syo, apparently, was in the same predicament as Ren was.

The difference was that neither he nor Masato raised the idea of having a baby. But Ren wasn't blind _not_ to notice the longing expression that settled on Masato's face every time he saw a baby. Or a pregnant man or woman, for that matter. If that wasn't enough to give Ren a hint on what was going through his husband's mind, then yeah.

"A puppy, huh?" Ren was actually thinking of something more docile, like a cat perhaps. But then he remembered Masato saying he had always wanted a dog but couldn't have one when he was younger since his father wasn't fond of pets so.

"Yeah. It will probably eat everything in your house and will be much louder to live with than Otoya but I'm sure it will keep Masato distracted for a year or so," Syo said, his voice wavering through the static on the line. "You can get a female so you'll have more puppies after a year. That way, Masato won't think of having children so soon."

Ren wasn't so sure that last bit was a good idea though. He didn't want to wait _that_ long to have kids. He was almost thirty and would soon be at an age where he would want to be a father. Just… not yet. 

Masato, on the other hand, probably thought otherwise. Probably. Ren wasn't so sure why he couldn't just talk to Masato about it instead of grasping at random hypothesis. 

What sealed Ren's theory was when two months ago, they – and that meant all former members of STARISH along with their senpai, Kotobuki Reiji – went to visit Haruka at the hospital the day after she gave birth to an adorable baby girl. 

Masato held his arms out, asked, "Can I hold her?" and once he had the tiny infant in his arms, he started talking gibberish, the mask of firm nonchalance he still wore sometimes stripped away in a second. Then he looked at Ren, all gooey-eyed as if saying _Oh Ren, I want one like this, pretty please._

Ren remembered feeling weak under those yearning gaze and he was struck with something like guilt when Otoya dropped an offhanded comment about him and Tokiya deciding to start a family as soon as they got married. He felt like the worst husband for not wanting the same thing. Yet. He wanted to throw Otoya out the window back then.

It was not like Ren didn't want to have any children. It was just… it wasn't the right time. Sure, they had been married for almost four years now and everyone they knew probably expected them to have at least a couple of little ones by now. 

Then there was Hijirikawa Masaomi-san (it was a miracle when Masato's father finally acknowledged them as a married couple but it still irked Ren thinking back how he felt that day, as if it was an omen – a forewarning that the end of the world was coming) who had been blatantly suggesting – or more like demanding – that they should produce (Hijirikawa-san's word, not Ren's) an heir already. 

But. It wasn't the right time. 

There were so many things going for them – both of them still connected with the entertainment industry even though it had been half a decade since STARISH had their farewell concert and there was the joint business and…and.

It was just… It wasn't the right time.

So Ren decided to take Syo's advice. 

 

*

 

The first reaction he saw was a raised eyebrow – a perfect arch on Masato's forehead. Then blue eyes a darker shade than his own springing back and forth between his face and the not-so-little critter standing by his feet. 

"It's a puppy," Ren said finally, an inane remark that spouted out of his mouth just so the silence that grew thick and awkward by the second would be broken. 

"I can see that," Masato said, eyes now trained on Ren. Then a slight curve appeared on his lips. He turned halfway, said, "Lunch is almost ready. Go wash up. I hope you picked up something for the puppy. We don't keep puppy food on stock here, you know."

 _Oh shit._

"Actually," Ren said, rubbing the back of his head, internally cursing for forgetting something so important. "I'll uh… go grab some from the store. I'll be back real quick." Ren wondered if he should take the puppy, but Masato saved him from exhausting himself in making such a difficult decision.

"Leave the puppy here. Maybe I can give it some rice with broth for now. But hurry back."

"I will. Give me fifteen minutes tops." There was a convenience store close by and Ren had been there countless times that he was certain there was an aisle there for pet products. He could just go in, grab what he needed and come back home. Easy, right? 

Wrong.

What Ren didn't count on was that there were so many choices and not having any pets in the past left him clueless. The first things he threw in the basket were a couple of bowls – one for the food and the other for water – and a chew toy. Those were the easiest to choose. Then Ren stared at the different brands of pet foods. He was uncertain whether he should just grab one and get it over with. But words like 'hypoallergenic' and 'grain free' and 'dehydrated' and – _what the fuck is 'holistic nutrition'?_ – made him even more confused.

Ren was close to pulling his hair.

"Can I help you sir?" A pretty store employee came up to him with a concerned look. Ren wondered if his troubled mind conjured an easy-to-read expression on his face 

"Ah, yes. I just got a puppy and was wondering what puppy food to buy," he said, internally admitting defeat and hoped this girl could help him.

"I see, sir. What breed do you have and how many months is the puppy?" she asked then.

What breed? _Shit, I should've paid more attention._ Ren tried to recall what the lady at the shelter said. "I just got him from a rescue. I think he's a cross between an Akita and Saint Bernard. I think. He's three months going four, I believe, but huge for a puppy, that's all I know."

The girl giggled. She eyed Ren as if she recognized him. "I see. Then something for large breeds would do." She suggested three brands, at least narrowing down the choices. Ren just went with his instincts and chose one. The fifteen minutes he promised had already doubled and Masato would no doubt strangle him if the puppy ended up creating chaos while he was gone.

"Thanks." He dropped three bags of two-and-a-half-pound package in the basket and before he could proceed to the counter, the girl spoke again.

"You're welcome, Ren-sama. Please give my regards to Hijirikawa-san." The girl offered a courtesy bow, perhaps to hide the blush that bloomed on her cheeks. 

Ren wasn't fazed that the girl recognized him. He just said, "Will do," and rushed over to the counter to finish his business.

When he got home, it was ominously quiet, with just the occasional tinkling in the dining room where he found Masato setting the table. 

His husband looked up and before Ren could ask about the puppy, Masato said, "She's in the kitchen, asleep. I cooked some meat to add to the rice and broth and she's fine for now. What took you so long, anyway?"

"Had a little trouble finding the most suitable brand for the little shi—" Ren's mind screeched to a halt when Masato's words finally sunk in. "Wait. Did you say she?" He was certain he specifically requested for a male puppy because he didn't like the idea of having a female one who had the potential of giving him more to take care of after a year. This was… this had to be a mistake.

"Yeah. Didn't you check? Where did you get her from anyway?" Masato now had his arms folded over his chest and that stance just didn't bode well for Ren. 

"The shelter. I asked for a male puppy, but…" Ren racked his brains, trying to recall if he did voice out his preference. Or maybe he was just too busy staring at the lady's boobs while she was spouting out instructions or whatnot. He was not about to tell Masato why he was distracted so. "I remember the lady from the shelter saying something like he—or she is going to be in real trouble if she doesn't get adopted this week. I guess that really got to me." That was a lie. But it seemed to have gotten him off the hook.

Masato strode over to him, planted a kiss on his cheek and said, "I didn't know you have a soft spot for animals. It doesn't matter now, I like her already."

 _Yes!_ Ren screamed in his head. _Looks like the plan's working._ This might have earned him points in the bedroom as well. 

"You have to think of a name though. We can't keep calling her puppy," Masato called back over his shoulder before disappearing in the kitchen.

"How 'bout Masayan?" Ren trailed after his husband and regretted having spoken loudly when he saw the puppy stir awake.

Masato glared at him, said, "Do that and I'll divorce you in an instant," and the mere sight of him with a santoku knife in his hand made Ren think twice of teasing further.

"Okay, okay. How 'bout Haru-chan? Or Tomo-chan?"

"Ren. We are not naming the puppy after any of our friends." Masato had turned his back on Ren and started slicing the sushi rolls sitting on the counter.

This was getting to be more complicated than Ren expected. In the end, they agreed to call her Kei-chan. It was Masato's idea, said it meant 'blessed' and 'lucky' as if he was naming their own child.

Little did Ren know that they were far from being blessed or lucky, that their lives were just about to get livelier and perhaps a little more interesting. 

 

*

 

The first night was understandable. Or at least Ren tried to convince himself that it was. 

Kei-chan wasn't used to being in a new place – wasn't used to their house yet. Of course it – she ("Stop referring to her as 'it', Jinguji Ren," Masato had berated him) – would be too scared to be alone. So when the puppy started whining and scratching from the other side of their bedroom door just as Ren was about to take Masato's clothes off and Masato said, "Aww, poor Kei-chan. Can we let her sleep in the room just for tonight?" Ren had no choice but to acquiesce. 

The second night it happened… well, maybe it was still acceptable. The third night, Ren found it utterly ridiculous. The fourth? He was beginning to think that it was some cosmic plot to ruin his life.

Ren resorted to all sorts of tricks to make Kei-chan feel at home. He had gotten her toys and treats and even her own freaking bed and _damn it!_ … Syo wasn't kidding when he had said it would be like having a kid. 

So the fifth night, just before they retired to their room, Ren saw Kei-chan sound asleep in the laundry room, curled up in her bed like an angel that she wasn't. And Ren thought, _Yes! Tonight's the night._ He'd been horny as fuck but hadn't been able to get Masato in the mood lately. That puppy seemed to have the talent of ruining it, to Ren's utter frustration. 

Well, he wasn't getting any blue balls that night so.

Ren got out of the bathroom after a much-needed shower and found Masato sitting on the bed, reading a book, his back resting against the headboard. The lower part of his yukata was parted, showing off his long, pale and flawless legs. Ren's dick stirred to life and he let the towel around his waist drop on the floor, earning Masato's attention.

"You haven't learned your lesson, have you?" Masato's eyebrow arched and one corner of his mouth quirked.

"Kei-chan's asleep. I checked twice before coming up," Ren said, approaching the bed in slow, seductive strides, his hard on aching and leaking.

"Did you, now?" Masato set the book on the bedside table and slid down to lie on his side, propping himself up on his elbow with his head resting on open palm.

A low growl reverberated from deep within Ren's throat as he climbed on the bed, ready to devour his husband. He stroked Masato's leg, feeling the soft, smooth hair along the pale, porcelain-like skin. His hand crept beneath the silk material of the yukata, gliding up Masato's thigh. 

Masato's eyes grew darker, his lower lip wedged between his teeth. He looked so sexy and wanton and just so... . He lifted his hand, fingers carding through Ren's still wet blond tresses. 

Ren dove in, locking his lips with his husband's. Then he heard it.

It started with a soft whine and Ren first thought it was Masato. But then the scratching began. And there was barking too. And….

"Shit." Ren hovered above Masato, his body shaking with desire. "Can we just ignore her? Just for tonight?"

The look that passed Masato's face clearly showed he was tempted to agree. But then he sighed, smacked Ren on the arm, said, "Don't be cruel," and pushed Ren off of him.

When Masato opened the door, Kei-chan came scrambling inside, wagging her tail as if she had been given a bagful of treats. Then she looked up at Ren looking smug and all and Ren fought the urge to throw the book Masato had been reading at her.

The puppy won. Again. For five nights in a row. 

And that wasn't the end of it.

 

*

 

Two months passed since Ren brought Kei-chan home and he'd have thought things would've gotten better at night but it didn't. Apparently, some animal shrink or whatever they called him said that Kei-chan could be suffering from separation anxiety, having been at a shelter with little human contact. And apparently, she had bonded with Masato so.

So Ren was doomed until the puppy – or hardly a puppy anymore – outgrew this thing, anxiety, whatever. 

Kei-chan was five months and had grown into the size of a quad bike. Okay, maybe he's exaggerating but she was practically a little monster. She ran around the house like a bullet train, banging on anything in her path. 

She once broke the antique floor lamp that was a wedding gift from Ren's ex-girlfriend. And Masato just stood there with a smirk, said, "She's a puppy. What do you expect? Besides, she probably thinks that thing is hideous," then walked away with Kei-chan in tow.

Ren was beginning to think that puppy was in cahoots with Masato somehow. It was too much of a coincidence that everything she destroyed belonged to Ren. 

At seven months, things had gotten worse. There was a time she ate one of the pair of Ren's Berluti loafers after he had kept her out in the backyard so he could make out with Masato in the living room. When Ren reprimanded her, she ate the other half.

"It's not like you can't afford a new one," Masato said but he did berate Kei-chan afterwards and the puppy just curled in a ball in her corner in the laundry room. She didn't move from that spot until Masato called her for dinner.

That weekend, Masato dragged him all the way to Ginza and bought him a new pair of shoes then treated him to dinner. Then he gave Ren an amazing blowjob while their car was parked at a hilltop overlooking the city. Ren was reminded how lucky he was for marrying this man.

When they came home that night though, they found half of their living room completely trashed. It was like a cyclone had passed through it. The couch was barely recognizable, its cream velvet cover torn in shreds. The Early American-style coffee table was missing a leg, which Ren found later hidden behind the tansu in the other living room. Surprisingly, the tansu or Japanese chest and every other furniture and decor that were handpicked by Masato were left untouched.

Ren wondered if this was his karma after all.

"I thought you said you left her inside the laundry room," Masato said without the usual reprimanding edge. He seemed amused with the fact only Ren's favorite things were the ones scattered in pieces.

"I did, I swear."

When they checked the room, they found a large hole on the shoji door. Thank goodness, Masato agreed they should have a wooden door and wall installed soon.

 

*

 

"Wow. I didn't expect you'd have so much trouble with the puppy," Syo said when Ren called him two weeks later. That was after Kei-chan dug up his shirts from the laundry basket and tore them to pieces. Most of them, if not all, were gifts from fans. "Maybe she just has too much energy to burn, given that she's a mix of large breeds. Do you even take her out for a walk?"

"Walk where?" Ren asked as he paced in the backyard waiting for Kei-chan to do her business.

"Like the park, maybe? Honestly Ren, we don't have that much trouble with Poku." 

"You have a freaking maltese, Ochibi. I doubt he'd be any trouble compared to what I have." 

"Why did you get such a large breed, anyway?" Syo asked, amusement clear in his tone.

Why, Ren wondered. "I don't remember. Maybe I was talked into it?"

"Let me guess. The attendant at the shelter was a pretty lady, ne?" Syo laughed, undoubtedly entertained with the idea of Ren flirting and being cajoled by a woman. "I can't think of any other explanation. Gheez, Ren, you haven't changed. I wonder what Masato—"

"Don't you dare tell him. In fact, don't even mention that you suggested it," Ren blurted. "Otherwise, he'll find out the reason why I even got the puppy. Come to think of it, he never did ask why." He froze in place, feeling something warm pooling at the edge of his slipper. He looked down to see Kei-chan crouched beside him, peeing. "Look, Ochibi. I have to go."

"Alright. Maybe you can seek advice from that animal shrink you told me about. Or ask Otoya. They do have a dog, right?"

Why didn't Ren think of that? He had completely forgotten about that large dog Otoya and Tokiya owned. Those two had been traveling a lot the past year that the dog had mostly stayed with Shining, so.

But first, Syo's advice. Ren decided that it was about time he and Kei-chan have their bonding moment. Maybe then she would stop demolishing and gulping down everything Ren owned. 

So he took her to the park the next day. And boy, what an experience it was.

An hour later, they came home with Kei-chan looking exactly how she did when they left while Ren – well, he looked like he just took a dip at the pond in the park. Which was exactly what happened. Ren's shirt was soaked and sticking to his skin, water spurting from his sneakers as he walked. His long blonde hair was plastered against his neck and his face and…. Good thing it was summer or else.

Masato was waiting just beyond the genkan. He cast Ren a disapproving look, his eyebrows pinched and furrowed. Ren knew he was leaving a trail of water behind him but he didn't give a shit. All he wanted was to get to the bathroom, take a shower and wash off the grime he was certain he collected from the pond. 

Once clean and refreshed, Ren made his way to the kitchen where he knew he'd find his husband. Masato had something going in the pot when Ren sauntered in. 

"Isn't it my turn to make dinner?" Ren asked, walking up behind his husband. He wrapped his arms around Masato's waist and pressed a kiss on his nape.

Masato tilted his head enough to glance at Ren. "Well, you look stressed so I thought I'd take over."

"Stressed is too mild a word to describe how I felt." Ren released Masato, took the ladle from him and scooped out some of the curry sauce so he could taste it.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Masato lifted his hand and pushed some stray hair off of Ren's face with his fingers, tucking them behind Ren's ear.

"I seriously don't know," Ren started, trying to recall the earlier events. "She was dragging me across the park one moment and the next thing I knew, I was trying to keep up with her while she dashed towards the pond and then bam! I was in the water and she was standing on the edge, watching me."

Masato pulled him into a hug, fingers rubbing against his scalp and it soothed Ren somehow. Then Masato kissed him on the cheek, said, "Dinner is almost ready. Go set the table," and Ren felt his world righting itself once more.

 

*

 

"Why don't you have her trained?" was what Otoya suggested when Ren remembered to call him and Otoya recommended a reliable trainer who happened to live nearby.

In a record-breaking thirty-two minutes, the trainer returned Kei-chan and told Ren to find someone else.

"No. No more training, Ikki. I don't think that's plausible for this dog," Ren said when Otoya was giving him the contact number of another dog trainer he knew.

Masato smacked him across the head. "Idiot. It's worth a try. Kei-chan, at least, deserves a second chance."

So he met with the trainer, with Masato tagging along this time. The lady was pretty, with long strawberry blond hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a tight tank that emphasized the shape of her well-endowed chest and a pair of sinfully short shorts that showed off her long, slim legs. And she happened to be a fan of Ren so.

They broke the record that day. Not eight minutes into the conversation wherein the lady kept batting her long eyelashes at Ren, Masato was already dragging Ren back to the car with Kei-chan following behind them, wagging her tail as if she was cheering Masato on.

 

*

 

It was in the middle of autumn when they received an invitation to perform at a music fall festival in Fukuoka – Tokiya's hometown. By they, it meant the former STARISH. There was just one problem: where to leave Kei-chan.

"I'm sure Shining wouldn't mind looking after her," Tokiya said when he came by to discuss their set for the show. "We'll be leaving Ruu with him anyway. He's got a way with dogs as he does with people, you know."

Somehow, that last part left an uneasy feeling burning in the pit of Ren's stomach. Knowing Saotome and his antics.

However.

Saotome did agree to dog-sit, to Ren's relief and Masato's discomfort. 

In Fukuoka, they stayed at a hotel with a perfect view of the sea. After a late lunch, they rehearsed a bit at a function room provided for them then they all decided to head back to their respective rooms to rest – except for Otoya, Cecil and Syo, who all seemed to have spare energy to wander around the city. 

At dusk, Ren and Masato watched the sky turn orange and gold. It was such a romantic setting that inevitably put Ren in the mood. He had Masato naked and underneath him in no time, moaning and begging and singing out his name.

It had been so long. So long. After months of quick sex and brief make-out sessions and stolen moments for blowjobs and hand jobs, Ren and Masato made love the whole night, slow and passionate. When Tokiya called to ask if they were both joining the rest of the group for dinner, Ren said, "No, I guess we'll just ask for room service," and Tokiya just hummed in understanding. Ren could hear Otoya laughing in the background.

 

*

 

The music festival was a success. The show left Ren exhilarated and nostalgic. He never realized he had missed being on stage, how he'd missed performing with the guys. STARISH was part of their past now. Sure, they had all managed to keep in touch, even lived in the same fucking suburban area in Kyoto (except for Cecil, who had to return to Agnapolis to fulfill his duty as heir to the throne), but he missed having the other guys as a constant in his life, missed the times they all lived together under one roof, being in the same breathing space with all of them from morning 'til night and having meals together if their schedules allowed. 

They were all at the balcony of the outdoor restaurant in the hotel. Ren was staring up at the stars, lost in his own thoughts. 

"I remember Haru-chan once said that we are like the stars in the sky, that she could stare at them forever," Natsuki said and when Ren turned his gaze to his blond friend, he saw the faraway look Natsuki wore, made more wistful by the stars reflecting on his glasses. 

"Right." Syo leaned his head on Natsuki's shoulder.

Ren believed that the rest of the guys missed Haruka like he did. They rarely get to see her these past years. She didn't just live in a different city with her husband but she was in a different prefecture altogether – or worse, different region. 

A distant explosion shook Ren out of his reverie. His eyes drifted skyward and saw that the stars were overwhelmed by the fireworks coming from the festival grounds nearby, a clear indication that the event had come to a close.

They left Fukuoka the next day. Ren and Masato agreed to pick up Kei-chan and relieve Saotome from his dog-sitting duties before heading straight home.

Saotome didn't seem to mind having Kei-chan around though. "She's a good dog, she is," he said. Ren couldn't help but wonder if Saotome was referring to _their_ dog.

When they arrived home that afternoon, Ren noticed that Kei-chan seemed strangely subdued. _What did Shining do to you?_ he mused. He thought perhaps it was an after-effect of having been left with a stranger, that it would soon pass and she would be back to her normal destructive self after a few days. 

He was right. 

Three days later, she chewed on Ren's cellphone until it was beyond recognition.

 

*

 

It was weird really. Kei-chan seemed to have developed some sort of split personality. One moment, she'd be all lively and rambunctious then she'd be downcast and gloomy the next. There were days when she'd have the appetite of an elephant, which was normal, but occasionally, she wouldn't even eat. And one thing Ren noticed was she stuck to Masato like glue. 

Masato grew worried and decided to bring her to the vet one day. But the vet didn't find anything wrong with her. This went on for four weeks. 

Then Masato started feeling sick. Ren wanted to bring him to the doctor but Masato kept saying, "I'm fine. It's just a stomach bug." 

After almost a week of throwing up practically everything he ate, Masato finally, _finally_ conceded and set up an appointment with their family doctor. Unfortunately, Ren had a meeting in Osaka that day.

 

*

 

They were having dinner, discussing the new group that recently graduated from Saotome Academy and the possibility of them – former STARISH – acting as senpai if these guys would get into the master course, when Masato blurted something that sounded like _amfurfant_ in the middle of the conversation.

"I'm sorry, come again?" Ren said, setting his chopsticks down. 

Masato swallowed, cleared his throat and seemed to collect his thoughts for a while before saying, "Guess what?" with an expression that somehow set off the alarm in Ren's head.

Ren should've followed his instinct, shouldn't have picked up his glass and taken a sip of his juice after asking, "What?' 

When Masato said, "I'm pregnant," Ren sputtered, orange liquid spraying out of his mouth and nose and into his plate. He coughed for a good three minutes with Masato rubbing his back and helping him wipe his face. 

Then cold silence swept over them as Ren stared at the plate full of Nigiri-zushi at the center of the table, Masato's words – _I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant_ – echoing in his head like a mantra. 

"…en… Ren… Hey, Ren."

Ren jerked, startled at the sound of his name and his eyes snapped up to meet Masato's tender gaze.

"Sorry to have sprung this on you," Masato said, reaching out to place his hand on top of Ren's. "I thought you'd be happy."

"About what?" Ren asked, belatedly realizing how stupid he sounded.

Masato pursed his lips then gave Ren's hand a squeeze. "About the fact we're about to have a baby."

Reality came crashing down on Ren and he blinked then turned his hand so that he could grip Masato's. "Of course I am. I was just… well, shocked and… and… I mean… I uh… I… What was I saying?"

A small smile formed on Masato's lips, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He stood up, leaned forward and pressed his lips on Ren's cheek. "I get it. Take your time." He lifted his hand off of Ren's. "How 'bout some dessert? I bought a cake on the way home from the doctor's clinic."

"Yeah. Yeah. Dessert sounds good," was all Ren could utter.

 

*

 

It took only a day for reality to sink in, what with the other guys invading their privacy and brought gifts the moment they found out about Masato's pregnancy – which was the day after. 

After recovering from his initial shock, Ren was actually fine with it. He had held Masato the whole night, thinking how lucky he was to have this man in his life – this beautiful man who was now carrying his child.

The first few weeks weren't a pretty sight though. Masato often felt sick, could hardly eat and spent half the time in the bathroom throwing up. Ren did his best to be there for him, rubbing his back, grabbing a glass of water and just did everything he could to ease whatever it was Masato was feeling.

But then duty called and Ren had to be out of the house for longer hours. He knew then they would need to set their pride aside and hire help. They were against it at first since Masato preferred to live a life different from what he grew up knowing; sticking to his mindset that he shouldn't leave to others what he could do for himself. And this actually rubbed off on Ren the entire time they lived in Saotome's mansion while completing the master course and during their stint with STARISH.

Help came faster than Ren had expected. Masato's former butler Jii and his 16-year-old sister Mai showed up the next day just before Ren left for a meeting early that morning.

"Don't worry, Ren-nii, I'll take good care of nii-chan while you're out," Mai told him, ushering him to the front door.

When he returned home at sundown, he was greeted with the familiar soft and lively melody of 'Blue Prism Heart' from the piano. He took his coat off, tossed it on the couch then went straight to the music room to find Masato playing with a serene look on his face. Mai was sitting on the floor, looking up at her big brother with the usual adoration while she was stroking Kei-chan who had her head resting on her lap. Jii was standing near the doorway watching both of them.

Ren only spoke, said, "I'm home," after Masato struck the last chord and everyone turned to him.

"Welcome home," they chorused. 

"Welcome back, Ren-sama," Jii bowed. "May I offer you some tea? I made an herbal mix that seemed to help ease Masato-sama's nausea."

"Yes please," Ren responded though his eyes were on his husband all the time. Masato seemed to visibly glow, the beauty mark under his right eye looking more prominent and his blue hime cut hair framing his face made him look even more radiant.

"How was the meeting?" Masato asked, snapping Ren out of his trance.

Ren shrugged and moved to join Masato on the piano bench, planting a kiss on Masato's temple. "Better than I expected. We closed the deal with the Kurosaki group. They were easier to deal with than the rest."

Jii came back to the music room to inform everyone that tea was ready. They migrated to the patio where they had tea and some pastries and melon bread (for Masato) that Mai had brought with her.

After dinner, just as Jii and Mai were about to leave, they had another surprise visitor.

Ren's former butler, George, stood at the doorway, looking flustered. "I would've gotten here earlier," he said, loosening his scarf, "but I got caught in the rush and had to wait at the train station in Tokyo for two hours."

It was clear, judging from the traveling bag George brought with him, that he intended to stay not just for the night but for as long as Ren and Masato needed his help. "Just until you hire someone," George said. 

In the end though, they agreed to hire George instead, with Jii occasionally dropping by to assist. 

 

*

 

They were scheduled for a recording session. It was for a song that would be used in a travel ad. Masato seemed fine that day so Ren didn't think twice of driving them to the recording studio. They had to take Kei-chan along because George couldn't handle her yet. Not after she slobbered all over George's face on his first night.

Kei-chan was getting too much unnecessary attention at the studio, which eventually triggered her over enthusiasm. She started running around, lifting women's skirt and Ren was _so_ not enjoying the view, really, but Masato thought otherwise.

"If I knew better, Jinguji Ren, you deliberately prompted her to do that," Masato said, his arms crossed, eyebrows furrowed and narrowed eyes pinned Ren in place.

"Why am I the bad guy here?" Ren countered. "This was that dog's fault, Masa-chan. She should be punished. When we get home, she stays out in the backyard."

Masato's nose flared and Ren knew he was in trouble then.

Ren slept in the living room for two nights. It was snowing outside and _fucking_ cold, despite the heater. He never wanted that to happen again, not when Masato's moods were off his radar.

At least Masato's temper wasn't at its worst when his birthday came around. Natsuki and Tokiya organized a small party at their house. It was also some sort of post-Christmas celebration since they weren't able to get together for the occasion. And Cecil was in the country so.

Masato's morning sickness – or whatever you call it – just sneaked out of him. They hardly noticed when it stopped. He was close to four months and a small bump had started to show when he told Ren, "I'm so hungry I don't even mind having okonomiyaki right now," one morning.

That was when the craving started and Ren had to hold his food in while watching his husband gobble down a melon bread and spreading wasabi and mayonnaise in every bite.

 

*

 

Ren was at the supermarket buying stuff for dinner when he received a text message from Masato and Tokiya.

 _Has Natsuki called you?_ was what Masato had sent and underneath, it seemed he added as an afterthought, _Are you still at the store? Don't forget the nori and miso._

Before sending a response, Ren decided to read Tokiya's message first. 

_Shinomiya might call you next,_ was how it started and having Tokiya call Natsuki by his last name without honorifics hinted Ren that Natsuki might have said or done something to annoy Tokiya. After all, it had been years since they all agreed to address each other by first names, though Ren never got rid of his habit of using the pet names he had christened his friends with. _Better pull over in case you're driving,_ was how the next line read. 

Well, he wasn't driving but he did push the cart aside when his phone rang. It was a good thing he did because Natsuki's ear-splitting squeal came through the earpiece the moment Ren answered the call and it would've startled Ren enough for him to run over the old lady before him.

"Shinomi, calm down. Is anyone there dying or something?" Ren said, keeping his phone a good distance away from his ear but close enough to hear Natsuki's voice.

"Ren-kun, guess what? Syo-chan's pregnant!" Natsuki blurted with utmost excitement that was just so… so Natsuki-like.

Then his last words caught up with Ren. "Wait. What did you say?" He had to be sure he heard it right.

Natsuki didn't seem to mind reiterating so in a less frantic voice, he articulated, "Syo-chan's pregnant! We're having a baby!"

Ren couldn't help it. He started laughing, not caring that the other patrons and perhaps all employees in the supermarket were looking at him like he was insane.

"Ren-kun, are you all right?" Natsuki asked after a while, when Ren had finally calmed down a little.

"Yeah," Ren said while trying to suppress another round of laughter bubbling in his chest. "I'm happy for you both, Shinomi. Do expect a gift within the next few days. Oh, and we should get together to celebrate."

What was running through Ren's mind though was, _Karma is so sweet when it happens to someone else._

 

*

 

Just as Masato's mood swings started to dwindle, Ren found himself indulging in insecurity.

"Do you think I'd be a good father?" Ren asked George one night. He had offered to help George clear out the kitchen so Masato could rest. He was in his last trimester and though his baby bump wasn't as huge as Ren had imagined it would be, the added weight still made Masato tire easily.

"Of course, you will be, Sir," George said with confidence, without sounding like he was simply trying to appease Ren. "I've seen you interact with children and you're very good with them. I remember when you and Master Masato threw a party at the orphanage where Ittoki-kun grew up. The children there were so fond of you."

Only because on those occasions, Natsuki made him wear either a freaking bear mascot costume, an animal costume and, at one time, which was the most embarrassing, a fucking fairy costume. Ren didn't voice out his thoughts though. Instead, he said, "Yeah. I guess."

Masato was putting some freshly laundered and ironed clothes into the bureau when Ren walked into their bedroom. Kei-chan was sitting by her feet like some guard dog on alert. There were a lot of advantages with having her around these days. She had some sort of special link to Masato that made it easier for Ren to tell if his husband wasn't feeling all too comfortable. There was a time when Masato had a nasty leg cramp and couldn't move from the couch but was all too proud to call out for help then Kei-chan kept barking and yelping until Ren came rushing to Masato's side.

Quietly, Ren crept behind his husband, wrapping his arms around Masato and resting his hands on the swollen belly. He felt movement underneath his palms. "I see the little one's still awake," Ren said, pressing a kiss on Masato's nape.

"Yeah. The baby's been real active all night that's why I couldn't get a moment of rest." Masato pushed the drawer close, twisted in Ren's embrace and coiled his arms around Ren's neck. "You know I'm not one to complain, but my back aches and my legs are killing me. I feel like I've added a ton in my weight."

Ren brushed his lips on the tip of his husband's nose. "But you still look as sexy as hell." It was true though. He often found himself staring at Masato's body and always, always ended up getting aroused. If it weren't for the doctor's warning that rough and constant sex may trigger premature labor, Ren would've been pounding into Masato every single hour of the day. "You want me to give you a massage?"

Masato heaved a sigh, said,"Please?" and allowed Ren to stir him to the bed. 

This was how they spent most of their nights, with Ren rubbing Masato's lower back using the special oil Haruka had sent them. Then he'd knead on the tight muscles in Masato's legs and feet. Ren just loved to watch his husband while he did this, with Masato leaning against the headboard, eyes closed; a slight curve on his lips and a tranquil expression on his face. It was the prettiest sight indeed.

 

*

 

July came too fast for Ren's liking and he felt more agitated as Masato inched closer to his due date. Sure, they were prepared, had already packed an overnight bag for both of them and a going-home pack for the baby. 

But _fuck!_ Ren couldn’t help but be edgy every time Masato would wake him up in the middle of the night with a light touch on his arm or his shoulder. He'd lost count on how many times he'd jumped out of bed, grabbed all the things they'd need for the hospital and rush out to the car only to sit in the driver's seat for about ten minutes and realize he'd left Masato inside. Then Ren would return to their bedroom to go get his very pregnant husband only to find out that Masato just needed a glass of water and if Ren would get it for him, please, because.

Masato wasn't as agile as he used to be, claiming that he'd probably need a crane to lift him up, that it felt like he was climbing Mt. Fuji whenever he would try to get to his feet. 

It was the most adorable thing to watch actually, with Masato scrambling for purchase as he lifted himself off of the couch or the bed and Kei-chan always within a foot away as if she was ready to catch him in case he lost his balance. Ren, of course, would offer to help but Masato would snap at him, saying, "I'm just pregnant, Ren, not paralyzed."

Eventually, Masato gave up trying to do it by himself and would cry out for Ren or George or sometimes Jii whenever he was around. 

"Makes me wonder how Shining could be so lithe considering his size," Masato said one time when he was struggling to go down the stairs but kept complaining that he couldn't see his feet and couldn't see the step beneath him.

"Oh c'mon, Masa-chan, you're not that huge. It's all in your mind." Ren wasn't just trying to mollify his husband. It was true that Masato's belly grew only to a considerable size. Otoya did say that he was small for someone in his ninth month. Syo's baby bump was close to Masato's and Syo was like two months behind. 

"The doctor said she shouldn't be moving too much now that it's less than two weeks from the due date," Masato groused, rubbing at the swell of his stomach. They knew they were having a girl, found out when Masato had his scan about a couple of months ago.

Ren settled beside him on the couch, laid his hand on the bump beside Masato's and started to sing. It didn't take long for the baby to calm down.

 

*

 

It was the feeling of something heavy settling on top of him that pulled Ren out of slumber. He was fully awake when he felt something warm and wet dripping down his face. He forced his eyes open and saw Kei-chan lying on top of him. Startled, he pushed the dog off and sprang upright. "What the—"

Then he heard the sound of the flush going off from the bathroom and he realized Masato wasn't beside him. Barely a minute later, his husband strolled into their room, quiet as a mouse.

"Everything alright, love?" Ren asked, voice barely above whisper but still, it made Masato jerk a bit.

"Yeah. My bladder just felt full, like usual." Masato climbed back on the bed and leaned in, perhaps to give Ren a kiss, but his nose scrunched. "Ren, I hope you realize you stink."

"That's dog slobber. Kei-chan woke me up. I thought something was… I dunno, wrong." Ren got to his feet. "I'll just go wash my face. Go back to sleep."

Masato had dozed off when Ren did return. But he couldn't shake this unsettling feeling clawing at the back of his mind. So he called Tokiya and Otoya over later that day. George was away at the lousiest time. He was in Tokyo, something about family from abroad visiting. Not that Ren couldn't handle things on his own, but it was a comfort having friends around.

Tokiya volunteered to cook when it was close to lunch time. Ren stayed in the kitchen with him, needing to do something to keep his mind from reeling and his heart from jumping out of his chest. "Relax, will you?" Tokiya said while in the middle of slicing some eggplants. "You know, it might help if you breathe a little."

"I'll remember those words and say it back to you when you're in the same predicament," was what Ren threw back in response. He couldn't even focus on mincing the garlic Tokiya needed for… whatever. "Let's talk about something else, Icchi. How are the wedding plans going?"

"Everything's all settled. Otoya and I just keep pushing the date so that Masato and Syo will be comfortable enough to attend since we're having Masato play the piano and Syo the violin. So that means we'll have to wait for Syo to give birth." Tokiya had launched a lengthy story about the things they've done in preparation for the much-awaited occasion, but Ren's mind had already drifted off and he was no longer listening.

Whether Tokiya noticed, he didn't say anything.

After lunch, it was Otoya who volunteered to feed Kei-chan and help Ren clear the kitchen. "He barely had a bite to eat." Ren hadn't realized he said it out loud until Otoya asked if he was referring to Masato. He blinked up at his red-haired friend and saw his reflection on Otoya's scarlet eyes. "Yeah," he said, sounding absent- _fucking_ -minded. The plate he was holding almost slipped out of his grip but luckily, Otoya had incredible reflexes and grabbed it from Ren before… well.

"Why don't you join Tokiya and Masa at the living room? I'll finish up here," Otoya told him, his palm pressed between Ren's shoulder blades, gently pushing Ren out of the kitchen. Before Ren could take any further step though, he heard Tokiya calling for him.

It probably took less than ten strides for him to reach the room where his husband and his friend were. Masato was on his feet, one hand curled around Tokiya's forearm, the other gripping the backrest of the cushioned chair. His sweatpants were visibly wet and there was a puddle around his feet.

"What happened?" Ren asked, hearing his heartbeat echo against his ears.

"My water broke," was all Masato was able to utter before his face contorted, clearly he was in pain. 

"He's in labor, Ren, He said he'd been feeling contractions since midnight," Tokiya explained while beckoning Ren to take his place. "Come help him keep his balance. I'll go get the car started. Otoya can stay here with Kei-chan."

"Right. I'll call Natsuki and the others to let them know," Otoya said over the buzzing against Ren's ears which grew louder and louder by the second.

 

*

 

Ren was glad they had Tokiya drive them to the hospital. If Ren was behind the wheel, he probably would've broken more than a dozen traffic laws by then.

And Tokiya had the right sense to take Ren's car because their bags had already been stuffed in the trunk. 

Those were the least of Ren's worries.

As soon as they arrived at the hospital, it was a blur of people in white and speaking at the same time. Ren had to find an anchor so he focused on his husband instead, whispering encouraging words (or at least he hoped whatever words were coming out of his mouth were encouraging somehow), pressing butterfly kisses on Masato's forehead and temple and cheek.

They were soon placed in a room where there was a wall clock and to Ren, it appeared that its hands kept spinning and spinning and spinning until hours had gone by and Masato was wheeled into another room.

Ren busied himself wiping off Masato's sweat, brushing his hair away from his face and breathing with him – inhale, exhale, inhale. Then he heard the doctor holler, "The baby is almost out, Hijirikawa-sama," and for some reason, Ren imagined Saotome crouching at the end of the table, just beyond the green curtain hanging over Masato, covering anything from the waist down. He had to literally shake his head to get rid of the creepy image. 

Then there it was: a glass-shattering wail, but the most beautiful sound Ren had ever heard. The baby's cry was simply music to his ears. 

The curtain parted, revealing the doctor – the real one and it wasn't Saotome – whose face was still partially covered by a mask. He held up a tiny infant, skin wrinkled and covered in something white and red – blood, Ren supposed. There was something sticking out of her belly – something dark brown and Ren had to take his gaze off of his baby when he noticed the doctor handing him a pair of silver-colored scissors. 

"Would you like to cut the cord, Jinguji-sama?" the doctor asked as if he was simply requesting for a handshake.

Ren's eyes sprang between the scissors and that thing sticking out of his child. He forgot to exhale then and he realized he could no longer feel his legs before everything around him turned blindingly white.

 

*

 

He could hear Natsuki's voice, cooing, like he would when he saw something small and cute. And he could also hear Tokiya singing-humming. And… and… was that his big brother, Seiichirou? Then he heard what was unmistakably Syo's voice saying, "Damn, Masato, was it painful?"

Ren's eyes flew open and he bolted upright, belatedly regretting it when he realized how heavy and funny his head felt, like there was water inside. 

"Oh look, prince charming is awake," someone said and when Ren tilted his head sideways, he saw Otoya standing by Masato's bed with a shit-eating grin. Before anything coherent could form in Ren's mind, Otoya added, "Jii came by faster than a speeding bullet when I called him, so he's at your house with Kei-chan."

It was then he noticed all their friends were in the room and Mai was sitting beside her brother, looking at the bundle of pink in Masato's arms. "Oh nii-chan, she's so beautiful. She looks a bit like you, Ren-nii."

Ren shifted. He was on a cot – the type that can be folded – and he figured the hospital staff must've set it up for him. When he was certain he could feel his legs, he got up, sashayed over to his husband's bed and claimed the side opposite Mai's. 

His eyes were immediately fixed on the lovely little infant wrapped in pink blanket. She had a bit of blond hair on top of her head and that was just about the only similarity he had with her, in Ren's opinion. Everything else about her seemed to reflect Masato. Her pretty eyes were of darker shade of blue like her mother's, her skin pale as Masato's, her lips the same shape as Masato's and her fingers were long like a pianist's – much like Masato's. 

Seiichirou must've read Ren's mind because he said, "I think she looks more like her mother," while peering over Ren's shoulder.

"Does she have a name yet?" It was Haruka who spoke this time, her golden eyes filled with what Ren could only read as pride.

Ren met Masato's gaze and they stared at each other for a while, spoke through their eyes like they often did. It was Masato who responded though, said, "Her name is Hoshiyo," and he looked at Haruka, at their friends. "It means generation of the stars. Ren and I believe she would someday shine on her own, like a star in her own right."

"Hijirikawa-Jinguji Hoshiyo. Hoshi-chan. It does have a nice ring to it," Natsuki declared and Haruka pointed out that she did agree with what Masato had said, that a new generation of stars had been born. And Syo's baby was next.

 

*

 

When they came home, Kei-chan was the first to greet them. She was waiting right there at the genkan. 

To Ren's surprise, she didn't jump at Masato like he feared but Masato was confident about it, said, "She's a good dog. She won't do anything to put me or Hoshi in harm," before they crossed the threshold. Kei-chan was eager though and didn't wait for Masato or Ren to take their shoes off before she started pawing at Masato's leg, like begging him to bend a little so she could see the baby. 

Kei-chan sniffed at the blanket then looked up at Masato with her big light brown eyes as if asking who it was in his arms. "This is your little sister, Hoshi," Masato said, tilting his arms a little so Kei-chan could see Hoshi better. "And this, Hoshi, is Kei-chan, your big sister."

A flash of light startled them, breaking that heartwarming moment and Ren looked up to see George holding up a digital camera and Jii, a video camera. 

 

*

 

The baby books said to expect the worst during the first few nights. It was nothing close to what Ren would categorize as 'bad', really. Hoshi was an angel. She did cry every now and then but only when absolutely necessary. And it was easy to tell if she was hungry or needed a change of diapers or just wanted to be held.

Hoshi seemed quick to recognize his voice and Masato's, was also quick to tell them apart. When Masato needed to catch up on some sleep since he stayed up on most nights, Ren would take charge and Hoshi didn't like it at first. She seemed to demand more of her 'mommy' but Ren was fine with that. He knew, was certain, that when she grew older, she'd be daddy's little girl. 

It didn't take long for her to get used to Daddy though. And Ren was proud on how he'd become an expert in changing diapers. 

"I don't know what to say," Masato said, watching Ren slip a fresh diaper on Hoshi, amusement clear in his tone. 

"What? Were you expecting I'd be useless?" Ren cast a side glance at his husband who now seemed to be suppressing a smile. "What did you think I did during those baby care training?" 

"I don't know. Flirt with the nurse aides?"

"Yeah, right." Ren gave Masato a peck on his cheek. Then he leaned over the changing table and blew a noisy kiss on Hoshi's belly. "As if I need to flirt with anyone else now that I have my princess. Right, little star?" He picked Hoshi up and handed her to Masato. It was time for him to feed her anyway.

The sleepless nights soon faded in the background and Hoshi had adapted a predictable sleeping pattern, to both Ren and Masato's relief. 

One thing they noticed as the days wore on was that Hoshi loved music. She'd often keep quiet whenever she would hear either Ren or Masato singing. Then she had become pretty much responsive, cooing and gurgling when Ren would play the saxophone or Masato would tinker on the piano. It was a guaranteed way to keep her calm and entertained, not even Kei-chan's impulsive barking could upset her.

 

*

 

Weeks had stretched into months and before they knew it, Syo had given birth to their firstborn. He had a boy and they named him Kenji.

Barely a month after, Tokiya and Otoya finally, finally tied the knot. It was a lovely ceremony, with the color of autumn serving as backdrop. Everyone that mattered was there, including the recently reunited Quartet Night and their teachers from the academy, Ringo and Ryuya.

Well, that only meant one thing. They had a new group picture to display on the wall in the music room.

Ren wasn't too surprised when, two months later, during their traditional Christmas get-together party, Tokiya announced that Otoya was pregnant. After all, they had some catching up to do.

 

*

 

It was surreal, watching Hoshi grow up so fast. It made Ren wish time would slow down a bit. But seasons change and when he hit thirty-one, he really felt he'd grown a year older – already a father and a family man at that. 

Spring was just around the corner then. The breeze was still cool but there was a hint of warmth spiraling around them. They were out in the patio, having tea. Hoshi was asleep on Masato's chest, all bundled up in the pink and yellow coveralls with bear-ears hoodie that her grandpa Masaomi brought for her from his trip to London. 

Kei-chan was lying by Masato's feet, always on alert, lifting her head every time she heard a sound she probably deemed suspicious. 

It was a clear night, with no clouds in sight. Instead, stars dusted the sky, tiny radiant dots scattered across the dark blue vastness, twinkling like fireflies and shimmering like precious jewels. 

"What if she wants to go to Saotome Academy when she grows up?" Masato suddenly blurted, his gaze fixed somewhere in the garden. 

"Then we'd let her," Ren said resolutely. He reached out to caress Hoshi's back, gliding his palm lightly across her wool-covered tiny body. "She can be who she wants to be, so long as she doesn't get harmed physically and emotionally and spiritually and mentally. And if she will for some inevitable reason, then we will be there to make sure whatever she'll experience will not break her as a person but will make her stronger instead."

He and Masato had discussed this before and he knew what Masato feared the most was he'd become like his father. But Masato wasn't anything like his father. At all. Ren could see him as the strict parent, while Ren would probably be the one that would let Hoshi get away with almost anything. 

Unlike his father though, Masato was considerate and caring and patient and understanding, everything that made him _the_ Masato that Ren loves so much. There was absolutely no way his husband would end up like Hijirikawa Masaomi.

Masato caught Ren's hand, brought them to his mouth and pressed his lips against Ren's knuckles. "I love you. So much."

Ren stroked Masato's cheek with the back of his fingers, his thumb tracing a circle around the mole under Masato's right eye. "And I love you. Both of you."

A dog howled in the distance and Kei-chan barked in response, startling Hoshi awake. She fussed and whined so Masato made shushing sounds while Ren rubbed her back to pacify her.

"Maybe you should try singing her a song," Masato said so Ren started humming a random tune until a familiar melody took shape. Then he was singing the first verse of _Mirai Chizu_ and Masato soon joined in. 

Everything just felt perfect that night.

 

**THE END**

 

…or is it?  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> End Notes: 
> 
> \- Jii was Masato's butler in the game and George was Ren's butler. I never played the otome game, just got the information from wikia.
> 
> \- I deliberately didn't identify Haruka's husband so I'm leaving it to everyone's imagination, but clearly, he's not one of the STARISH members.


End file.
